


I know a place.

by Nina_Blues13



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fix-It, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Blues13/pseuds/Nina_Blues13
Summary: Hay un lugar donde la libertad no es un sueño y el amor es una promesa que se cumple.[Post-Season 3].
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 6





	I know a place.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy de escribir sobre ships en este fandom, pero esta historia tiene una razón en especial:
> 
> Dedicada a Frankie por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero te guste!
> 
> Tomé de inspiración la canción I know a place, de MUNA. Disfruten.

> _I know a place we can run,_
> 
> _even if it's only in my imagination._

La primera vez que lo visita en el hospital es a petición de Max.

Steve hace la promesa cada mañana de no permitir que aquellos niños lo manejen a su antojo, pero cuando la tarde llega y alguno de ellos está siguiéndolo con ojos de cachorro en la lluvia, su juramento se derrumba y con un suspiro de resignación se encuentra cediendo a sus peticiones.

Una parte de él sabe ya que se trata a su solitaria niñez, el hecho de haber deseado en más de una ocasión la compañía de un hermano o una hermana con quien pudiera compartir la gran cantidad de juguetes que le eran dados en compensación a la ausencia de sus padres. Aunque no piensa en esto a menudo, nunca le ha gustado ahondar más allá de las superficialidades de su vida, así que empuja el recuerdo y se queja por los molestos niños (y los ayuda).

Después de Dustin, Maxine es su preferida. Le recuerda a Robin, pero incluso antes de la aliviadora presencia de su amiga, Max ya se había ganado su respeto con esa determinación salvaje, la fiereza de su protección y el terror que fue capaz de causar en el imbécil de su hermano mayor, Billy Hargrove.

Sin embargo, Max no es sólo una roca de valentía, hay momentos en los que sus paredes caen como si fuesen de papel y sus azules ojos lucen más claros que de costumbre. Steve trata de no mirarla mientras espera que ella baje del auto, es una imagen tan íntima que no quiere importunar la posible lucha en el interior de la niña para mantenerse quieta en lugar de bajar e ingresar al hospital.

“Podemos venir otro día”, piensa en decir, golpea ligeramente el volante con las palabras dando vuelta en su mente y justo cuando está por dejarlas resbalar en sus labios, la pelirroja se adelanta.

— ¿Podrías entrar conmigo?

Steve la mira esta ocasión, extrañado y sorprendido a la vez, pero Max mantiene la vista baja con sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo.

— Claro.

Apaga el auto y retira las llaves. Max finalmente abre la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo es silencio una vez que entran.

Ilusamente creyó que esperaría en alguna sala con revistas aburridas y música repetitiva, pero la mirada que Max le dirigió cuando quiso sentarse le hizo saber que su compañía era necesaria hasta el final. Aunque ahora no entiende la razón, sólo está de pie a un costado de la puerta mientras la niña se mantiene quieta sobre la silla a un lado de la camilla, su mano sobre las sábanas dudando en tomar la pálida mano de Bill.

Sabe que no son los hermanos más amorosos y ciertamente duda que exista alguna conexión agradable entre ambos como existe en los hermanos Wheeler o los Byers, incluso en el cariño pasivo agresivo entre Lucas y Erica, pero la manera en que el silencio pesa en la habitación le hace cuestionarse qué tanto conocen de Billy y Max.

Ella no es fácil de leer, demasiados muros en su corazón para una edad tan corta, mientras Billy –alguna vez considerado una persona que hay que pasar de largo para evitar una catástrofe innecesaria– resulta ahora aún más complicado. A Steve nunca le importó, le consideró un idiota presumido con complejo de macho que continuaría de esa forma hasta el final de sus días, pero resulta que el final de sus días ha pasado rosándole el brazo y en el último momento Billy demostró ser más que un egoísta o un idiota.

Billy les dio ventaja. Los salvó.

La realización de que están vivos gracias a que protegió a Eleven le golpea con mayor fuerza de la que hizo en el momento del sacrificio. Debería estar muerto. Toda esa sangre, todo ese dolor y toda esa maldad atravesándolo, mas no ha muerto. Lo que sea que el monstruo haya hecho en él durante el tiempo que le usó como incubadora, le ha dado la habilidad de regenerar sus tejidos y permitirse seguir respirando, aun si no ha despertado.

Se pregunta qué sucederá cuando despierte.

¿Qué clase de Billy decidirá ser? ¿El idiota abusador o el héroe inesperado?

— Adiós, Billy.

Max se levanta de la silla, caminando directamente a la salida. Steve apenas logra apartarse de su mente para moverse de la puerta y dejarla ir.

Antes de seguirla, mira de nuevo a la camilla y la imagen es más completa sin la presencia de la niña obstruyendo la mitad de la vista. El ridículo peinado de Billy ha desaparecido, su cabello tuvo que ser retirado para atender las heridas de la cabeza y la mayoría de su cuerpo está envuelto en vendas que sobresalen bajo la tela de la bata de paciente. Está tan dócil como jamás creyó verlo.

Piensa en el momento en que se interpuso entre el monstruo y Eleven, y se vuelve hacia la puerta pensando que el mundo ya tiene suficientes idiotas y un héroe inesperado no sería una mala adquisición para Hawkins.

 _Incluso si es Billy Hargrove_ , se dice internamente.

Max está en la recepción cuando él la alcanza, logra escucharla preguntar sobre los horarios de visita y recibir una nota con éstos apuntados. Agradece de forma tímida, inusual en ella, pero Steve desvía la mirada hacia los folletos cuando se vuelve hacia él para no incomodarla al ser testigo de un momento vulnerable.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Finge apenas notarla.

— Sí, claro. —una ojeada más al folleto al frente; se buscan voluntarios para trabajo de medio tiempo.

Steve lo toma y sigue a Max hacia la salida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El trabajo voluntario es peor de lo que imaginó.

No basta con llevar las comidas para los pacientes y no tiene nada que ver con leerles mientras ellos están en la inconsciencia (no siempre hay tiempo para eso), se trata de baños de esponja, enfrentarse a la necedad de quienes no quieren tomar el medicamento o limpiar letrinas individuales que nunca tienen un olor agradable.

Aun así, Steve se queda.

Necesita el dinero porque necesita salir de Hawkins.

El plan ha rondado en su cabeza y en la de Robin desde la noche que una hermosa chica morena ingresó a la tienda de películas. Sin duda era una imagen que llamaba la atención y las películas cayendo de los brazos de su amiga demostraron qué tanto.

No fue la única vez que esa chica los visitó. A la semana siguiente estuvo allí para rentar otra película. Una semana después, se dirigió directamente a Robin y pidió su recomendación; después de esa noche, se volvió una costumbre los viernes por la tarde.

Robin era sonrisas tímidas, pecas resaltadas por sonrojos y miradas anhelantes a la puerta cada nuevo viernes. Steve era feliz por ella, no perdió ninguna oportunidad para molestarla y se encargaba de atraer la atención de los clientes para dejar el turno a Robin de atender a la morena sin otra distracción.

Mas una noche cometió un error.

No había visto a la mujer pasar y lo notó hasta que escuchó un grito indignado, seguido de películas cayendo al suelo. Se movió rápido, a tiempo para que su hombro chocase con la figura más baja de la morena que salió corriendo a toda rapidez de la tienda. Steve se apresuró al pasillo trasero y se encontró a la mujer reprendiendo a Robin, quien mantenía la mirada baja con el cuerpo temblando.

Ella no tembló cuando estuvieron por ser asesinados a manos de espías rusos, pero la mujer que le reprendió sobre la decencia y las reglas de la naturaleza la hicieron ver tan pequeña que Steve quiso correr e interponerse, protegerla en un abrazo que la alejase de ese momento, y aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Keith apareció antes con disculpas tontas que hicieron retroceder a la mujer hasta que decidió apresurarse a la salida declarando no volver a ese sitio mientras esa chica _indecente_ estuviese allí.

“Yo no tengo ningún problema con esto, Buckley”, el enfado apareció como un golpe sobre su estómago ante las palabras de Keith. “Pero será mejor que lo mantengas fuera del trabajo o traerá una mala imagen a la tienda.”

Robin asintió en silencio y fue directo a recoger las películas que la mujer probablemente tiró al suelo cuando fue testigo de un beso inesperado entre dos personas que se gustaban. Es algo que él tuvo que suponer por su cuenta, pues Robin no dijo nada el resto del turno y se mantuvo callada cuando él la llevó a casa.

Sólo a metros de su hogar, ella se cubrió el rostro y dejó las lágrimas salir. Steve pensó en la noche que ella le habló de Tammy Thompson y el temor en su rostro cuando creyó que él la rechazaría. Le hizo preguntarse qué tantas veces Robin se enfrentó a situaciones que le hicieron sentir un problema que necesitaba ocultarse.

“Quiero irme de aquí”, musitó a mitad del llanto. Steve se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó a ella para abrazarla.

“Nos iremos de aquí. Lo prometo.”

Es una promesa que no puede y no planea romper. Hay demasiado mal en Hawkins, pues extrañamente lo peor del pueblo no son los monstruos ni los espías. A veces, lo peor de un lugar se encuentra en su gente.

A veces, esa gente te obliga a ser como ellos.

Piensa a menudo en eso cuando atiende a Billy. No todas las personas son malvadas por querer serlo, a algunas se les enseña, a otras se les obliga; en algún momento, él fue una de esas personas llevadas por la superficialidad de lo que otros piensan, en ese otro momento, él habría mirado a Robin Buckley con desagrado y se habría burlado de ella a sus espaldas.

Ésa es una idea que siempre le produce escalofríos.

— Algunas personas no tienen la oportunidad de cambiar. —concluye mientras remoja la esponja y levanta el brazo de Billy para continuar con su trabajo. No quiere hablar sobre ese tema con alguien como Hargrove, pero termina haciéndolo de igual forma; quizá es la confianza que la inconsciencia ajena le produce, quizá se debe a la vaga esperanza que surgió cuando lo vio sacrificarse, esa sensación de que el cambio es difícil, pero no imposible.

Él sabe bien sobre esos cambios.

— Robin… ha sido una revelación. —admite, suelta el brazo ajeno y vuelve la esponja al bote de agua. — Ella ha traído a mi vida situaciones que nunca antes me planteé, que no me dejaron plantearme… Tan atrapado en mi reputación, en sentirme no sólo aceptado, sino admirado…—Steve encoge los hombros, agachando la mirada—. Siento que creé tantas capas falsas para ocultarme y Robin hace que me pregunte, ¿de qué me oculto?

Conoce la respuesta. Muy en el fondo siempre la ha conocido. Ha huido por mucho de lo que siente que no está listo para reconocerlo, no está listo para caer otro peldaño y tener que enfrentarse a personas que le reprenden indecencias o señalan la anti-naturaleza de su existencia.

Si promete a Robin salir de Hawkins, se promete a sí mismo una oportunidad de dejar de ocultarse.

Después de minutos en silencio, vuelve a mirar el rostro inconsciente de Billy. Tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento despertará y lo mirará con esa sonrisa pedante que parece incitar una pelea, el tipo de sonrisa que recibió más de una vez un año atrás y –de no ser porque su corazón estaba demasiado ocupado rompiéndose por Nancy Wheeler– hubiese encendido la competencia de su ego masculino.

Billy estuvo allí para amenazar la perfecta imagen del Rey Steve.

Ahora sólo piensa que su fachada popular es la mentira más segura que tuvo, y si Billy deseaba tanto reclamarla, ¿qué imperfecciones trataba de esconder?

Lo mira fijamente. Hay un mundo entre el Billy que le propinó una paliza al Billy que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida para detener al monstruo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocultabas tú?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Está leyendo cuando Billy recobra la conciencia.

La lectura nunca ha sido uno de sus fuertes y sigue sin serlo, aún menos con los aburridos libros que Robin le recomienda. Y si bien Charles Dickens parece ser la opción más sencilla con _Una canción de Navidad_ , la novela que ahora sostiene carece de fantasmas y ciertamente no es tan fantástico como para llamar la atención de su inquieta mente.

— Historia de dos ciudades. —el murmullo ronco le hace cortar de golpe la narración, clavando su mirada en el chico en cama.

Billy apenas tiene los ojos abiertos, sus párpados tiemblan cuando pasa su vista del libro hacia el rostro de Steve y por unos segundos todo es incómodamente íntimo. Steve no esperó ser quien estuviera allí para verlo despertar, imaginó que sería en una de las visitas de Max o cuando la señora Mayfield pasaba a cambiar las flores del buró, pero ahora es el primero que lo ve despierto y es incómodo ser testigos de la vulnerabilidad que hay en el chico cuando trata de entender lo que sucede.

Él en una camilla. Vendas por todo su cuerpo. Steve Harrington leyendo Charles Dickens a un lado suyo. Dolor.

Su ceño se frunce y es así como Steve sabe que está molesto. Menos mal algo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y antes de que su cerebro detenga su lengua, ya está diciendo:

— No sabía que supieras leer.

Billy acentúa su gesto, lo observa enfadado y Steve deja el libro a un lado mientras se levanta.

— Iré por la enfermera, bello durmiente.

Una almohada vuela débilmente a su dirección, seguida de un quejido de dolor. Steve apresura el paso para evitar que le escuche reír por su fallido intento de golpe, pues no quiere ser el culpable de una herida abierta o de mandarlo de vuelta al coma. Sabe que debe ser el sensato entre los dos.

Billy parece sólo conocer la violencia aun cuando no lleva ni un minuto consciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No deja que la mirada furibunda lo intimide. Se recuerda quién es el que está de pie y quién está convaleciente en una cama de hospital, aunque no parece que esa conclusión lógica tenga el mismo sentido para Billy quien luce demasiado entretenido en lanzar la comida al suelo. Comida que Steve deberá limpiar.

— ¿Te diviertes en tu trabajo de nenita, Harrington? —a pesar de haber despertado cinco días atrás, resulta que tiene la fuerza suficiente para molestarlo.

— Bravo. Chistes sobre estereotipos de género en los empleos, ¿algo más? —ironiza, levantando el último trozo de gelatina arrojado.

— Incluso hablas como una nenita. —Billy deja la cuchara sobre la bandeja, para después arrojar ésta fuera de la mesilla de madera, la comida aterrizando en el suelo con un estruendo ligero de plástico.

Su sonrisa altanera se amplía al ver la indignación de Steve, es aún peor que verlo presumir en la alberca pública y es increíble /tanto como molesto/, que Billy tenga la capacidad de verse como el dueño de todo lo que lo rodea aun estando en bata de hospital.

— Sabes que tienes que comer, ¿verdad? —no le queda de otra que atender el desastre, barriendo la comida en el plato para colocar todo de nuevo en la bandeja.

— ¿Me obligarás?

Steve resopla.

— No me pagan para eso. Sólo te observaré morir de inanición.

Billy se relame los labios, está preparando una respuesta de ataque, pero la oportunidad se desvanece en el momento que la puerta es abierta de golpe y una maraña de cabello pelirrojo cruza la habitación con su usual caminar pesado.

— Hey, Steve. —saluda con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

— Max. —responde el aludido, incorporándose del suelo con la bandeja en manos.

Ella está abriendo su mochila de la que extrae un mazo de cartas. Billy se inclina hacia ellas para tomarlas, barajeando a los pocos segundos. Steve permanece aparte como un forastero en la imagen; desde el despertar de Billy, Max lo ha visitado. Sabe que no son comunicativos por lo que ha visto en sus rondas los días que tiene turno, nunca han parecido cercanos y aún en esos momentos hay una pared que siempre los dividirá como hermanastros que son, pero a veces cree que la pared se cae con el simple silencio.

Hay algo diferente allí.

Hasta que la mirada de Billy lo incluye a la pintura observándolo con sospecha. Steve desvía por un instante su vista a Max y regresa al mayor, quien endurece su expresión al descubrir lo que ronda en la mente del castaño. En silencio, lo amenaza con otra paliza.

Steve sabe que para ser golpeado, Billy tendrá que levantarse de la camilla y eso es algo que aún no es capaz de hacer.

— Max, serías de gran ayuda si convences a tu hermano de que coma. No ha probado bocado en todo el día. —las cartas se doblan en las manos de Billy, quien hace todo para controlar su enfado cuando la vista de su hermana está en él.

— ¿No has comido? ¿Qué te sucede? —su voz es demandante como siempre, Steve sonríe triunfante al dejar la bandeja de comida revuelta en la mesilla de la cama. — Mi madre me matará si te mueres. —esconde la orden en una amenaza ajena.

Steve vuelve a ser un forastero de la escena, así que se escabulle hasta la salida sintiendo la tensión cosquillearle el cuerpo al saber que los ojos de Billy le siguieron con el rencor contenido hasta que desapareció.

Tiempo atrás su ego se hubiese regocijado en ganar una pelea a puños con Bill Hargrove. En ese momento, siente que ha ganado una pelea más importante.

Invita a Robin por helado cuando termina su turno. Está de buen humor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en irte de aquí?

— ¿Del hospital? Cada puto minuto, en especial si te atiendo a ti.

— De Hawkins, Harrington.

Steve deja el libro de lado. Billy es el único paciente donde puede avanzar su lectura debido a que comienza a hacer la mayoría de las cosas por su cuenta. Sabe que es un tiempo de vagues el que se toma allí cada turno, pero una vez tomada la costumbre le costó dejarla detrás.

Además, no tiene que leer en voz alta, Billy no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse cuando Steve se traba en las palabras difíciles, por lo que ha dejado de permitirle molestarlo al guardarse las letras en su mente.

Mas esa tarde Billy no deja las palabras en su mente. Se le ha dado una dosis de morfina para aliviar los dolores internos y tal como otras veces, su lengua decide antes que su razón.

— Nunca quise venir a este basurero en primer lugar.

Después de eso sólo hay silencio. Harrington cierra el libro con cuidado, inconscientemente no desea ocasionar el más mínimo ruido que interrumpa la atmósfera. En otros momentos, Billy cerraría los ojos y él se escabulliría fuera o terminaría de leer el capítulo, pero el chico sigue despierto con la vista fija en el techo.

— Nací aquí. —finalmente habla, dejando _Historia de Dos Ciudades_ sobre el buró. — Claro que quiero salir, es un deseo con el que se nace en Hawkins. Aunque al crecer debe olvidarse porque hay demasiados adultos. —al no obtener respuesta, decide continuar. — ¿Tú quieres volver al lugar del que viniste?

Billy cierra los ojos.

— _Era el mejor de los tiempos…_ —susurra—, _y era el peor de los tiempos._

Steve frunce el ceño.

— ¿Estás citando a Dickens? —abre el inicio del libro, hallando al instante el inicio de la novela que lleva semanas leyendo.

Billy sonríe; aunque es una sonrisa débil, la fanfarronería es perfectamente notable.

— ¿Sorprendido de que sepa leer?

Steve no tiene un remate astuto y cuando finalmente piensa en uno, Billy ya está dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Billy habla en sueños, sólo desea una cosa:

_Quiero ver el mar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

El turno ha terminado, Steve está feliz de finalmente cambiarse la ropa y salir de allí. Es sábado por la tarde, lo que significa que Robin tiene un plan que implica comida chatarra y una película extraña que ella tendrá que explicarle, pero que verá de igual forma.

Sin embargo, hay un grito que inunda el pasillo entero y dos enfermeras, siempre alertas a las complicaciones en pacientes, corren directo a la habitación donde se ha encendido la alerta. En otro momento, él habría seguido su camino, pero reconoce el cuarto como el que pertenece a Billy y se mantiene de pie al final del pasillo intentando tomar una decisión que nunca antes creyó tomar.

Hace doble turno esa tarde.

Una de las enfermeras, Rosie, le agradece una y otra vez casi avergonzándolo, es algo que ella hace a menudo al halagarlo, pero él decidió permitirlo desde el momento en que Rosie le contó que le recordaba a su nieto (Alex, cuenta, falleció a los diez de leucemia). Así que permite que Rosie le haga un café como agradecimiento y una vez que lo tiene, va a la habitación de Billy para cubrir el turno extra cuidándolo.

Esa mañana abrió la tienda de películas. Comió en casa y fue al hospital. Debería estar en el gastado sofá del garaje de Robin en ese momento, pero en cambio se encuentra en un cuarto frío con un convaleciente Billy ardiendo en fiebre.

Entre bostezos, cambia los paños que refrescan la ardiente piel del rostro de Hargrove. También debe refrescar su cuello y desliza la tela por la clavícula ajena, para después volverlo a cubrir con la delgada sábana.

No es la primera vez que nota el cuerpo de Billy. Lo hizo muchas veces antes, más de las que es capaz de aceptar incluso si sólo se escuda en el ego masculino herido por la envidia de músculos; pese a que Billy no ha perdido el volumen, luce pálido y más delgado que antes, pero eso no resta a la realidad de que Hargrove es un hombre bien formado. Es apuesto. Y está ardiendo.

Steve piensa en la mujer que reprendió a Robin en la tienda de películas y ahora no sólo es calor lo que siente, sino también náuseas.

_¿Qué es lo que oculto?_

— Siempre encuentras una manera de fastidiarme el día, idiota. —susurra al chico inconsciente.

Es extraño que no le resulte extraño que espera recibir un comentario mordaz como contraataque y todo lo que obtiene es un silencio que le inquieta e, incluso, entristece.

Tal vez ya ha ahorrado lo suficiente para irse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Billy despierta a mitad de la noche.

Cree escuchar las olas del mar, pero sólo es una vaga memoria de un sueño que nunca termina. Después, sólo son los susurros de la bestia que aún le acosa en la oscuridad. La desesperación de no ser dueño de su cuerpo y su mente, la rabia de estar atrapado, la ira y el dolor y todo lo que se pudre en un envase que no cumple otra función más que obedecer.

Se ha sentido así toda su vida, aunque vivirlo al nivel en que lo hizo trajo consigo una revelación demasiado grande para ser contenida en un lugar tan pequeño como su mente, su familia o Hawkins.

Un leve quejido llama su atención y es cuando nota a Steve Harrington acurrucado en la silla contigua a la camilla, una manta roza cubre parte de su cuerpo y la novela que parece interminable apenas logra sostenerse en su regazo.

Con pesadez, Billy se incorpora hasta alcanzar el libro, continúa moviéndose débilmente, y una vez que su espalda está contra el respaldo de la camilla, abre la página marcada por él mismo para continuar su lectura. Steve siempre olvida el libro, quien se mantiene varios capítulos atrás.

Se pierde en la desesperanza de Sydney Carton porque es más fácil sentir lástima por un personaje que no existe que sentir lástima de su propia vida. Los demonios de papel son más sencillos de manejar aunque a los personajes les queme la desesperación y el desamparo, hay algo en la historia que los calmará y hay un camino que hallarán para su libertad.

O al menos, eso espera para Carton.

 _Durante ese sueño tuve siempre conciencia de que era completamente indigno_ , lee en un murmullo.

A veces, también lo espera para él.

_Y, sin embargo, he tenido la debilidad, y aún la tengo, de desear que conociese con qué súbito dominio volvió a convertir en fuego este montón de cenizas que soy._

La respiración de Steve se combina con la vaga memoria de olas de un sueño en el que siempre será indigno. Tiene un secreto que explotará como bomba de tiempo y Hawkins es demasiado pequeño para contenerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steve no vuelve al día siguiente de su turno.

Tampoco al siguiente.

Billy es dado de alta dos semanas después sin verlo (burlarse, reñirle) ni una vez más.

 _Historia de Dos Ciudades_ permanece con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La próxima vez que se ven es fuera de la tienda de películas una semana después de su alta. Su cabello ha crecido, si bien no es el peinado que tuvo al llegar a Hawkins, los mechones rubios comienzan a crecer y se enredan en las puntas; por lo demás, luce exactamente como la primera vez que lo vio. Camisa abierta, pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta de mezclilla a la medida.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, _dingus_? —suelta Robin al chocar contra la espalda de Steve, quien se ha quedado estático en la entrada.

Billy suelta el humo del cigarrillo con la vista fija en ellos. Es demasiado llamativo para no atraer incluso la atención de Robin, quien suelta una risa sarcástica.

— Hargrove tiene la mirada de un asesino en serie. ¿Quién nos dice que Hawkins no se convierte en un baño de sangre después de ser la base de espías soviéticos? —bromea, pero todo lo que Steve puede hacer es responder con una titubeante sonrisa y una despedida susurrada, alejándose de ella.

Robin se mantiene en su sitio, por supuesto, es demasiado necia para dejar a su amigo solo, pero lo suficientemente inteligente para no insistir. Se mantiene a la distancia, analizando la manera en que las manos de Steve se rozan los costados del pantalón y se cruza de brazos frente a Hargrove; es una pose distinta y a la vez lleva consigo la misma aura de coquetería que Robin tantas veces vio en él durante su tiempo en _Ahoy._

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Billy sonríe con el cigarro aún entre los dientes, apartándolo después para hablar.

— Guárdatelo en los pantalones. —un bufido es la respuesta, pero pasa de ello con facilidad. — Sube al auto, te mostraré algo.

Billy es un idiota si cree que lo obedecerá.

Así que sube al auto, pero lo hace por decisión propia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Robin prepara un discurso esa noche, aunque éste termina en la basura. Todas las palabras que ella quiso oír antes de alguien dan vueltas en su mente y no sabe cómo decirlas sin que Steve levante mentiras de nuevo para protegerse. Así que tiene que esperar.

“¿Tendré el tiempo suficiente?”, se cuestiona mientras mira la carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Nueva York.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salen en el auto de Billy. Siempre van a los límites de Hawkins con el siguiente condado y estacionan junto al bosque. La mayoría de las veces llevan comida, hamburguesas del paso o simples golosinas en la única tienda de servicio. Steve siempre compra solo. Fuera del auto, nunca se muestran juntos.

No hacen nada malo ni extraño.

Comen, hablan de cualquier estupidez. Nunca del monstruo. Nunca de la oscuridad ni de la sangre ni del hecho que Billy estuvo por matarlos a todos. Hablan de Max teniendo un humor de pocas pulgas, de Lucas siendo un impertinente, hablan de Mike encerrado en sí mismo. _Marica_ , suelta Billy; Steve desvía el tema a Dustin. Hablan de la basura que es Hawkins.

En una ocasión, Billy incluso menciona California.

La mayoría del tiempo, son peleas. Comentarios groseros que son devueltos con mayor violencia. Sonrisas retadoras. Gruñidos molestos. Insultos. Se lanzan verdades que se disfrazan de burla uno al otro. Se lastiman. No importa. El mundo lo hace siempre.

Tienen un secreto con fecha de caducidad que aún es demasiado grande para ellos, para Hawkins, así que lo guardan con llave dentro de un auto que apesta a colonia masculina.

Es suficiente por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steve ha peleado con su padre. Otra vez.

No es una historia dramática, sino una historia más de una familia suburbana de Hawkins.

Su padre tiene un trabajo, así que necesita que su hijo curse la universidad. Steve no tiene idea de qué hacer con su vida, nunca ha sido libre de decidirlo, así que no sabe cómo hacerlo, pero también se ha cansado de las decisiones externas que manejan los hilos de una vida que finalmente siente que le pertenece.

Piensa en ver a Robin, pero su mejor amiga tiene asuntos más importantes. Al menos, supone que los tiene dado que lo ha evitado por una semana entera.

Así que de alguna inesperada forma, termina en la puerta de la familia Wheeler.

— ¿He cambiado? —Nancy ladea la cabeza, confusa por la repentina pregunta después de media hora de charla casual.

Sabe que Steve tiene algo que le preocupa, pero el nerviosismo que esa noche muestra la alerta de que no es una situación común; aquella pregunta termina por confirmarlo.

— Todas las personas cambiamos. Y no creo ser la más apta para responder eso, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos así. —es sincera, sosteniendo la taza de café entre sus manos pero sin beber de ella.

— Tú has cambiado. —contraataca él. — Has pasado de buenas notas y asuntos del suburbio. Quieres ser periodista, salir de aquí, no quedar atrapada en la vida de-, en la vida común. —corrige antes de mencionar al matrimonio que dio a luz a la chica frente a él, aunque parece no ser una ofensa para ella.

— Soy quien debo ser, Steve. Al final, todos nos abrimos el camino hacia quienes debemos ser. —deja la taza sobre la mesa que los separa y una de sus manos se extiende hasta tomar la de Steve. Él piensa en que ése fue uno de los gestos que lo enamoró de ella, la capacidad de bondad que podía existir en alguien tan ambiciosa. — Así que sí, creo que has cambiado del chico que se colaba por mi ventana…

El recuerdo los hace reír a ambos. Él toma su mano y siente la cicatriz ajena contra su palma.

—… Pero ese cambio parece estar llevándote más cerca de ti. ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

— Puedes darme lo que desees, Nancy Wheeler. —ella niega con la cabeza ante el desganado y automático coqueteo, otra sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

— Lo peor de mentirnos a nosotros mismos no es el tiempo que perdemos; son las heridas que causamos. A otros, —sus dedos rozan dulcemente entre los de él—, y a nosotros mismos.

Ya no siente su corazón revolotear cuando Nancy le sonríe y los hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas rosadas. Tampoco duele notar en sus ojos el amor por otro hombre. Ha dejado de amarla desde hace tiempo, pero esa noche lo sabe mejor que nunca.

Él está cambiando.

No.

Steve se está encontrando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Has jugado Nunca, Nunca?

— Harrington, ¿acaso eres un niño?

— ¿Juegas o no?

Billy gruñe por lo bajo, empinando la botella de cerveza sobre su boca. Es suficiente respuesta para Steve.

— Yo nunca, nunca he vivido en California.

— ¿Me quieres embriagar para abusar de mí, mariquita?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Una sonrisa torcida que combina el enojo con la diversión aparece en los labios de Hargrove y desaparece al beber de la cerveza. El cielo comienza a oscurecerse y Steve es quien se siente un poco ebrio. La adrenalina le brinca en el pecho desde que decidió que haría esto.

— Yo nunca, nunca he salido con Nancy Wheeler.

— Tu manera de jugar también es ridícula, Hargrove.

Billy ríe. Es difícil acostumbrarse a escucharlo reír, pero nunca se cansa del escalofrío que ese simple acto causa. Antes de todo (el ataque, el hospital, las salidas), nunca escuchó a Billy reír de esa forma. Así que bebe y ríe también. Es un trago justo dedicado a su primer amor cuyas palabras lo tienen a punto de lanzarse de un risco.

Hawkins es demasiado pequeño, pero los secretos siempre estallan.

Siguen jugando, pasan a preguntas ridículas, algunas sólo hechas para provocar vergüenza, otras son vulgares y se ganan los reclamos de Steve por la facilidad con la que Billy da detalles morbosos que él no quiere saber, pues no ayudan en nada al calor que la cerveza ya ha causado en él. Sin embargo, todo sigue su ritmo y todo parece mantenerse en la línea exacta de los límites.

— Yo nunca, nunca he besado a una chica.

Billy se queja, rodando los ojos.

— Con una mierda, Harrington, ¿besar? ¿Eso es todo lo que haces con tu noviecita de las películas?

— Robin no es mi novia. —quizá lo dice con más firmeza de la necesaria, casi como un decreto que no está permitido ser olvidado o una revelación que ha esperado aclarar desde salidas atrás, una innecesaria información que resulta en desaparecer la diversión.

Los límites.

Steve se niega a apartar la mirada, Billy tampoco lo hace. Aún en ese momento, con el secreto a un segundo de estallar son incapaces de dar tregua uno al otro; si avanza Steve, Billy se adelantará al siguiente paso y todo vuelve a empezar.

_Yo nunca, nunca he besado un chico._

Quizá sólo lo piensan, quizá realmente uno de los dos lo ha dicho, pero ha dejado de importar quién lo hizo cuando sus labios chocan con rudeza, el ruido de las botellas rompiéndose apenas logran escucharse por encima de la mezcla de alientos agitados que se humedecen en el roce de lenguas y dientes, hay mordidas y lucha por el dominio, hay un secreto que se desliza de una boca a otra, que se impregna en la cadera de Steve cuando Billy lo sostiene con demasiada fuerza y lo apoya contra el cofre del auto, es el secreto del que Steve tira para liberarlo de la misma forma en que sus manos se enredan en el rubio cabello de Hargrove y lo jalan con dureza para apartarlo de sus labios, buscando una oportunidad de apoderarse de la boca ajena, pero Billy es insaciable y no retrocede. Vuelve a morder. Steve jadea y se pierde en su propia mente finalmente libre de lo que ocultó por demasiados años.

Del montón de cenizas que Hawkins es, un fuego se alza libre por un instante antes de volver a ser la chispa de un secreto demasiado grande para un pueblo tan pequeño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se evitan los siguientes días.

Billy ha amenazado con golpearlo si se cruza en su camino en público. Steve no cree que necesite de amenazas porque de igual forma se escabullirá en el sentido contrario apenas lo mire acercarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bill lo espera fuera de la tienda de películas. Sin decir nada, Steve va al asiento de copiloto y el auto arranca hacia el mismo lugar donde todo ha sucedido. Aunque no importa el lugar; hospital, el auto, las afueras, cual sea el sitio, todo lo que ha sucedido sólo sucedió porque están juntos.

Hargrove sigue sin hablar cuando estaciona. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza el volante, sus ojos rojizos sólo aumentan el claro azul de su iris y luce como aquella noche. Steve se siente como aquella noche. Extasiado por una desconocida droga, con el corazón martillando en su cerebro y el miedo congelando su cuerpo.

De pronto, Billy abre la puerta y sale del vehículo. Camina con rapidez hacia uno de los árboles que se encuentran cerca y toma una de las ramas grandes del suelo para azotar ésta contra el tronco del roble. Grita entre cada golpe, su cuerpo se agita violentamente y sigue gritando y sigue golpeando y sigue doliendo.

Sólo hasta que cae al suelo de rodillas, Steve se atreve a salir del auto y acercarse. Billy luce derrotado, los hombros bajos y los gruñidos de furia se han convertido en bajos sollozos de impotencia. Todo en él está tenso. Steve quiere gritar también. Todo esto los destruirá en algún momento. El mundo es demasiado pequeño.

— Toda mi vida…—murmura Billy—, he vivido bajo reglas de otros… he sido usado y odiado. Yo no… No puedo hacer esto. No puedo ser _esto._

— ¿Crees que yo puedo? —Steve se acuclilla a su lado, deseando poder no estar en esta situación, deseando ser el Steve que fue con Nancy Wheeler en los baños de la escuela. — Pero ya no quiero estar atado a lo que creen que debo o no ser… Estoy harto de eso. Harto de este pueblo e incluso harto de mí cuando no-, cuando no acepto… que quiero _esto._

— Marica. —masculla Billy, dolido.

— Sí. —asiente y su mano alcanza la de Hargrove, el calor le reconforma a pesar de que está sucia, es áspera y tiene rastros de sangre. — Pero no todos tienen que saberlo.

— Nadie, —Billy arrastra las palabras, su mano aferrando con fuerza la de Steve—, nadie puede saber esto.

Es difícil amar con un corazón que está doliendo.

— Nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las órdenes del fantasma del monstruo que una vez le habitó se deslizan lejos cuando el calor aumenta, todas las voces que van en caravana desde su padre hasta las que él mismo se dijo frente al espejo mirándose con repulsión, se desvanecen en el cuello de Steve que marca con fiereza, deseando marcar cada herida que siente por dentro, dejando que el castaño haga lo mismo con su pecho y el cabello que sigue siendo tirado duramente.

Ninguno dice nada respecto al lubricante en la guantera, no hay tiempo para las burlas ni para las discusiones, ni siquiera para un insulto. Todo lo que existe es el calor, el deseo, la necesidad de un escape, de un lugar, de un sueño.

_Durante ese sueño tuve siempre conciencia de que era completamente indigno._

Billy piensa en la novela. El idiota de Steve no la ha terminado, así que no lo entiende. No sabe cuánta desesperanza puede existir en un indigno, o quizá lo sabe y por esa razón se pierde en la forma tosca que le besa, en la fuerza de sus piernas rodeándolo o la gravedad de su voz cuando jadea. Quizá sabe sobre fuegos, mentiras y desesperanza. Por esa razón quema tocarlo y sentirlo a su alrededor, húmedo y ardiente como lava a la vez.

_Y, sin embargo, he tenido la debilidad, y aún la tengo, de desear que conociese con qué súbito dominio volvió a convertir en fuego este montón de cenizas que soy._

Es un idiota mimado, se recuerda Billy, no conoce de la vida y no conoce del dolor. En algún momento todos esos demonios lo alejarán de la misma forma en que Sydney jamás pudo llegar a Lucie. Será odiado otra vez. Pero en ese momento tiene más de lo que Sydney Carton nunca tuvo; una oportunidad.

_En fuego, pero inseparable de mi manera de ser; fuego que no activa nada, que no ilumina ni sirve para nada, fuego que se consume inútilmente._

Rozó la muerte. Ahora nada en vida con la libertad que nunca esperó tener. Se hunde en esa libertad con el mismo desespero con la que la deseó y es recibido de la misma forma, con anhelo, deseo, con todo lo que un secreto contiene, toda la fuerza de ocultarlo y toda la necesidad de gritarlo al cielo.

Steve aún lo sostiene del cabello cuando cae contra su pecho. El palpitar del corazón ajeno parece estar dentro de su cabeza y se mezcla con la vaga memoria de olas y risas.

Billy cierra los ojos y desea:

— Quiero ver el mar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steve aprieta a Robin con fuerza, no le importa las quejas que la chica tiene respecto a que su espalda se romperá, él se aferra a ese salvavidas que llegó en el punto sin rumbo de su vida. En algún momento, Robin también está abrazándolo con fuerza y la escucha llorar sobre su hombro.

— Debíamos irnos juntos, lo siento. —él sonríe tristemente, su mano moviéndose en el corto cabello de la chica.

— Está bien, Buckley. Te alcanzaré. —ella vuelve a hipar, una de sus manos se levanta y cae débilmente en el hombro de Steve en un intento de golpe.

Cuando se separan, él le ayuda a limpiarse las lágrimas. Es una persona tan hermosa que quiere quedarse a su lado por siempre, pero no puede seguir dependiendo de personas para que lo lleven hacia el frente. Él debe hacerlo por su cuenta.

Robin recuerda el discurso desechado mientras lo mira. Aún no hay palabras. Steve no ha dicho nada tampoco y ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que cuesta aceptar ser diferente. El mundo es pequeño. Hawkins lo es aún más. Mientras que aquellos que desentonan, deben ser fuertes o morir (o mentir) en el intento.

— El mundo no debe estar listo para ti. Tú debes estar listo para el mundo. —dice con firmeza. Steve parece confuso por un momento, pero todo se aclara pronto. — Será un camino duro.

Prometió no decir nada y no lo hizo, pero Robin es demasiado inteligente para todos a su alrededor, así que sonríe apenas con un destello de agradecimiento. Aprieta la mano de su amiga mientras ella camina hacia atrás para ir al autobús.

— No estoy solo. —Steve suelta su mano. — Y tú tampoco.

Robin vuelve a sonreír. Sus ojos son azules con verde, sus mejillas rosas furioso, su cabello cambia entre el rojizo y el dorado. Es un arcoíris que merece un mejor clima que ese pueblo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Propone el viaje en forma de broma, pero la sola mención de mar hace que las barreras de Billy se desmoronen con más facilidad de lo que incluso logra un beso bajo su oreja o un insulto bien ejecutado. Es sólo una huida.

Necesitan un escape. Un momento. Un sueño.

Así que apenas empacan un par de mudas de ropa, pero llevan todo el dinero que tienen como si supieran que este viaje con salida de Hawkins no tiene vuelta atrás. Dustin ha prometido guardar el secreto de la fuga, aunque su listo amigo seguro conectará los cables que le unen a Billy cuando Maxine diga que él desapareció también; confía en que esos niños son mejores personas de lo que los adultos en el pueblo jamás serán.

California es un paraíso. Hace calor. Más allá de las olas, el sol se oculta y todo se incendia como fuego. Una vez leyó que la esperanza es el fuego de fuegos, mas no recuerda donde.

Todo lo que existe ahora es una oportunidad.

— Podríamos quedarnos aquí unos días.

Siente la áspera mano de Billy deslizarse sobre el cofre del auto hasta alcanzar la suya, es un roce que cobra fuerza apenas sus dedos se encuentran y los entrelaza firmemente, sin temor a las miradas. El lugar es solitario, pero aún si existiesen ojos curiosos cerca de ellos, Steve duda que sus manos se separen.

Él no quiere separarse.

— Podríamos quedarnos para siempre.

Hay un lugar donde todos bajan sus armas. No se necesitan barreras alrededor del corazón ni capas de mentiras que oculten los colores que desentonan entre el blanco y el negro. No hay nadie que te haga sentir que no tienes valor por ser quien eres. Hay un lugar donde la libertad no es un sueño y el amor es una promesa que se cumple.

Tal vez aún no exista para todos, pero mientras el mundo avanza, ese lugar existe cuando están juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy una experta en esta ship, así que mis disculpas por lo que acaban de leer.
> 
> Life&Love,  
> Ninablues.


End file.
